Apple Cheeks, it's This Way to Vampire
by Trisforce
Summary: Cather Avery is spending her free summer at home with her family, not ready to give up on Simon and Baz. Fanfictions were so last book- now, Cath could bond with the fandom in other ways. Roleplaying. And Levi may or may not be the perfect vampire for her. Cath/Levi, Simon/Baz, smut on both ends. M for smutty reasons.
1. ONE

Hello, it's Trisforce. I don't have much to say... I don't own Fangirl, Facebook, Yahoo! (or what was supposed to be Yahoo...?), Simon Snow, or anything presented in this fanfiction.

And Professor Piper, this is NOT plagiarism! KYAHAHAHAHAHA~

* * *

Sign Up- It's free and always will be. First Name [] Last Name [] Your Email [] Re-enter Email [] New Password [] Birthday [MM/DD/YY] Female [] Male [] By clicking Sign Up, you agree to our Terms and that you have read our Data Use Policy, including our Cookie Use.

~Facebook homepage

Facebook © 2014

* * *

First Name [Sīmøn ₳pple₵heekš] Last Name [Snðw] Your Email [magicath...] Re-enter Email [magicath...] New Password [*********] Birthday [09/01/2001] Female [] Male [x].

It was signed.

Cather Avery was an official roleplayer. And she finally completed her fandom; between forums, blogs, cosplay, fanfictions… Roleplaying. Her last choice. Cath wasn't ready to give up on the Simon Snow fandom- how would she? She spent over two years on _Carry On, Simon_. It was almost uncanny for her to join Facebook as Simon Snow now- but she, Cather, was Magicath. And of course, nobody had to know this information; if anybody asked...she could be like, Emma, or something… Cath could figure it out, she was sure.

And then her timeline was finished in a blink of an eye. A nice fanart of Simon- one with his nice light- almost shining- golden-like hair pushed back and a condescending smirk laying on his face. It was a chest-up shot, a maroon hoodie with the strings uneven and lazy. The picture wasn't surreal in any way, just a doodle. It was Cath's favorite- one of the first doodles before the first movie's cast was even announced. It made her heart flutter when she looked at it; not like a roller coaster when she seen Levi, but a warming close. Like he was her best friend and she learned his cell number to get in touch.

The rest of it was just a cutesy blur. The timeline cover was a picture of Watford with the characters scattered everywhere. Simon sat on the steps, Baz on a gargoyle, Penelope laying on the grass, Agatha playing with a jar of fireflies, then all the other characters sitting on the window sills. Education was set at Watford, work set at 'Most Powerful Magician in 100 Ages', and current location was set at The World of Mages. This is when Cath stumbled onto the 'About' section.

This is like her FanFixx profile.

But she can't copy from it. People would notice she's Magicath.

Making the ultimate sacrifice (to her mind, it was). It was doing something completely out of character to her.

_Hi everyone reading this.. this is the admin speaking. I won't reveal my name for a while, but maybe you guys can come up with a nickname for me? I'll call myself 'the admin' for the time being. Anywho, I like to roleplay as Simon but I can go as Baz too. Preferred paragraphs and correct grammar. But if not..eh, okay. It's about bonding with people over the World of Mages, right? No biggie. Message me anytime~. Lastly, my conditions… I do any yaoi. Slash, homogay, boyxboy, whatever you call it- with Baz. Only with Baz. My Simon is paired with Baz for many reasons. Now, I'll rp with anybody in the fandom- but yaoi is only okay with Baz. And honestly, I'm not very picky with my Simon. I prefer him to be uke honestly but...sometimes Simon as a seme is nice. Chao~_

Did she really just type that?  
And she continued to type.

_I even do toys and such. Sometimes uber-kinky things. I love fetishes. And shower scenes. And first-times. And just..mouths. And hands.. Okay, goodbye, reader of this._

Cath took an exasperated breath out; she'd been holding that in ever since homogay came into the topic of her mind.

_And I feel like I need a list of things I like… Oh, yeah! I prefer no genderbends of both Simon AND Baz. I mean, female Baz is okay, but please no requests for fem!Simon. Yuri is a new territory for me and… I can't write slash with both females. But this doesn't mean crossdressing is out of the question~ (;_

"Cath!" she mumbled to herself, blushing. "You write smut anyways, why is this different?"

"Cath, are you talking to the laptop?" Wren giggled, raking a hand in her cropped hair. She was glancing over _Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance_ for what was about the 221st time, but Cath never minded. She was more than grateful that they were bunking back home, spending time with her family- especially their father. He's gotten much, much better. He still talked about Fucking Kelly a lot, but he was very well organized.

Laura was rarely brought up, and if it was, it was by Wren in just a normal, banter-filled conversation. She still writhed in disgust at the name, but she had to live through it, right? You can't change the past. Cath has definitely learned this from Baz himself. And even Simon. And even AUs where Simon takes Baz back in time to show what their lives would be like without each other. Cath could live through it, she always has.

Cath turned her head from her laptop, watching Wren. "I'm a verified roleplayer now."

"Oh, hell, Cath." Wren rolled her eyes, hiding an oh-so-painfully-obvious smirk. "Simon or Baz? Or did you make both?"  
"Simon, you nut." Cath giggled, looking over the names that popped up and kept hitting 'add friend'. "I know I could make a wonderful Baz, but.."

"He's too _dominant_ for you. Trust me, I get it. You want to write pornos behind a screen and still fulfil the current position."

She closed the laptop and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Wren. You know Levi and I haven't really.."

Wren chuckled even louder. "I know, I know. Sorry."

Getting up, she pulled the ponytail from her hair and stumbled into the kitchen. She turned the skillet on, turning the big grey dial and walking to the refrigerator. Ever since the summer started again, Wren and their father put sappy family photos on the freezer door (none of the 'mom', of course). Grabbing a styrofoam carton, she cracked two eggs and started cooking them. Okay, it may be about 10:58 at night, but she really started craving an omelette. Her stomach twisted and turned because she was so famished. Even though she had just ate two breakfast bars (she was saving them to give to Levi, but she cracked. Oops.)

Great, now she craved Levi.

Speak of the devil.

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket, indicating Levi (only vibration was turned on for Levi… pun intended) and she held it to her ear, smiling.

"Hey, sweetheart." Levi said, and Cath could almost feel his arms wrap around her petite waist. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, really." She flipped an egg.

"What about tonight?" he asked, voice lingering slightly.

"Same. Let me guess, you're outside." Cath giggled, then flipped the other egg. "Good, because I made two eggs so far and there's no way I can eat both of them in that small mouth of mine."

"Your mouth can hold a lot of large things, too." he rang the doorbell, tapping his new crossword Converse on the welcome mat that read, "We're so excited to see you we don't know whether to pee on the floor or tear up the couch!" which made Levi giggle even louder because as far as this household goes, there is no pets. "Anyways.. I never confirmed I was outside."

"Pretty sure the bell gave it away." Cath opened the door for him, grinning at his face. He smelled like sweat, grass, and..Axe. Not his usual scent, but it was still mesmerizing.

He hugged her loosely, making sure the spatula didn't touch his nice shirt. "Dammit, I think Sherlock is going to need to take a close eye on you."

Cath laughed, poking him on the nose with the spatula. "What-and-ever,"

* * *

After talking up in their room for a while, they all decided to sleep.

"I-I uh, can leave, or something.." Levi shrugged.

"Don't be silly, Levi." Wren said, leaning down to grab a shirt from a drawer. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch, or something."

"Now you're silly. This is the comfort of your own room, you can sleep in your bed. I'll bunk in my trunk." he smiled slightly, pushing his hair back.

Cath bit her lip, watching him over. She needed to be more...daring.

"Y-You can sleep with me, Levi." she made out more confidently than she hoped. She watched in awe as Levi turned to her and grinned. And Wren did the same, adding a wink and a little hand gesture in front of her jeans, something very provocative. Cath rolled her eyes and adverted them back to Levi, who was still grinning, because that's what Levi does.

"I promise I'll be good," he laughed, grabbing his beautiful hair again. Cath wanted to imagine burrowing in it already, smelling whatever it was over the summer. Was that the grass? Or was it a shampoo? She didn't know until she got a closer example.

Wren tiptoed out, holding her frog pajamas and winking at her sister again.

"On one condition." Cath added, getting up to her own drawers and grabbing her clothes. "...I get to be big spoon."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to be big spoon?"

"...Because Simon is the big spoon to Baz in my invisions, believe it or not," she flushed bright red, still looking at Levi's face.

"Fine, Fine," he grinned wider, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching his girlfriend with pride. "As long as I get my share~"

Her eyes widened as she took off her glasses, still eyes locked on him. "Which is?"

"I get to watch you undress."

"...Deal."

* * *

"One more thing," Levi added last. "I sleep shirtless."

"I'd be careful, if you remember, I'm all hands and mouth, so your nipples will be in deep trouble." Cath laughed, leaning on her knees like a maid- or a butler- to undo his button-down shirt.

"Guys. Ew." Wren made out, clapping her hands. "And Cath, at least if you're going to be on your knees like that, give him a wicked awesome blowjob."

"Shut up, Wren!"

And then they all giggled.


	2. TWO

**Chapter two~**

* * *

ßåz ThîsWáÿTøVämpìrë Pîtch sent you a friend request. [] Confirm [] Delete Request

* * *

Cath hit confirm, smiling slightly. In only 14 hours, she had about 210 friends and at least 70% were Baz roleplayers. She felt glad on how she was so accepted, and it had been about half a day… She opened the potato chip bag lazily, stuffing her face lazily and crunching.

"Do you have to eat chips so damn _loud_?" Wren asked, holding a mirror up to her face and picking at her teeth.

"Do you have to complain?" she retorted, turning her head and glaring at her sister.

"Of course. Now, since it's morning, I'm going to go downstairs and watch Good Burger."

"Have fun~" Cath slurred, looking back at her newsfeed. It was full of ooc posts, inside jokes she had no idea about. Things like _'Hailey I fucking swear- no more Naked Brothers Band!'_ and_ 'Lindsay, stop. My Simon will not dress up as a cat for your Penelope.'_ Cath writhed slightly. Simon and Penelope, nekos? No. Not for her.

Simon and Baz, though. That was appetizing. She knew her Simon would dress up as a cat.

Magenta thigh highs, four magenta tails, and magenta ears. With a cute orange-leopard minidress! Simon would look perfect. She needed to build her confidence, though, make new friends, and if anything, not take someone else from her. Especially someone she hasn't even pondered to talk to- that'd be horrible.

/First post, guys. I know I'll make a wonderful Simon, feel free to message me anytime~/

She pursed her lip, eating a few more potato chips and then shut the laptop down, bored.

"What'cha doing, sweetheart?" Levi asked, raking a small towel through his hair and then flipping it out.

Cath jumped in surprise and bit her tongue, gasping. "Levi, don't scare me like that!"

"Well, excuse me, Princess~." Levi mused, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Cath tried to look away, but it was inevitable and she ended up gawking. She truly had fallen in love with his chest, every crevice, every scar, every lickable inch of it. "...So, what were you doing?"

It took Cath a moment before she realized Levi asked another question. "I was on my Facebook."

He looked away, scratching his neck. "Oh."

She took a few more sneak peeks at his torso, then blushed and looked away to his face. "So, are we going anywhere, or did you just want to hang out?"

Levi looked at her and grinned wide, sitting next to her on her vibrant bed (that still smelled like grass and Axe, just like his body.) "I actually wanted to take you out on another date. Or you can read a book to me. I wouldn't mind either one of them," he shrugged slightly, still keeping his gaze locked on hers.

Cath giggled. "What movie?"

_"Snow White and the Huntsmen."_

"What's the book?"

"_Eragon._" Levi shrugged.

"That book is huge, Levi. Is there another book you'd like me to read? Preferably like, _The Outsiders_ length," she bit her lip.

"You can read me the last chapter of _Carry On, Simon_ again to me. Wait! No. Nevermind… I don't want any Simon Snow stories just yet, unless they're… ...Don't mind me." Levi cut himself off, giving a sheepish smile and nodding his head.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Unless they're..? They're what?"

"Don't make me say it, Cather." he shifted awkwardly.

"Oh. ...Oh!" Her eyes widened. "I'm not reading any smut to you, Levi. Please don't make me."

"Then we can go watch the Snow White movie. Or let me use your laptop for a few seconds." he winked at her, grabbing her laptop.

"No!" She growled, taking it back. "Not the laptop! Nobody touches the _damn_ laptop!"

"_Damn_, you're feisty." he laughed, trying to make a smile.

"Do humans have over 1,000 cells in their body?" Cath bit her lip, pushing the computer under her bed.

"Do they?" He smirked, wrapping one hand around her waist. "Because I'd like to find out~"

Cath felt her stomach twist and flushed bright red as he laid down, her on top of him. Her hands fell just over his nipples, and she slowly shifted them over the flesh (out of human nature, of course.) She looked into his eyes, biting her lip harder than before.

Levi set a hand in her hair, half-smiling and his eyes gawking into hers. "You're letting me touch you more and more often, Cather. Is something on your mind?" he whispered, kissing her nose lightly, rubbing her scalp.

She shrugged a 'no' and kissed his hairline, trying to control her blushing. "I'm just trying to be more daring, that's all," Cath replied back, pecking on his lips lightly.

"Oh," he shrugged, kissing her nose again. "But not _too_ daring, right? You wouldn't be Cather Avery if you were this dauntless hellion."

"Of course not," Cath giggled, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Wren walked in, shielding her eyes. "PDA people! Do you people not know it?!" she then winked at Cath as she grabbed her phone and watched them.

Cath shifted awkwardly off of Levi, blushing and looking at a poster of Baz on her wall. It was a movie scene, with Baz smirking at the air and holding a orange furry cat, captioned, "We're going to be roommates."

She lightly smiled at it, then directed her attention back to her sister. "This is our room~"

"As long as I don't have to see condoms on the floor, I'll be fine. But Jesus, Cath. You're turning into a little whore." she smirked, looking down at her phone.

"I am _not,_" she retorted, grabbing her laptop and opening it. She looked up at Wren, mimicking her smirk.

Levi looked to the computer, glancing over what was left over. A Facebook account, one for one Simon Snow- one Cath had admissions to. And Levi looked over the middle nickname. Apple Cheeks. It made hella sense, but he had to raise his eyebrows. There was also This Way To Vampire added, one account he had his own admissions to. Well, hell.

He looked up at Wren and laughed. "I said I'll be a good boy, right, Cather?" he nudged her shoulder playfully.

"...Right." Wren smiled, walking out.

Levi creased his eyebrows and grabbed Cath's laptop again, but Cath groaned and tugged it back and shut down Facebook. "Here," she muttered, then opening the Google homepage.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to be grabby. I just needed to see showtimes for the movie, remember?" he made a plausible grin, typing to the computer.

She shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm protective over social media accounts."

He licked his lips. "I understand. I'm the same."

* * *

"Are you positive reading me Eragon is out of the question?" Levi chuckled at Cath's doorway, watching her grab her laptop.

"Positive."

* * *

**Whale. Lame chapter. I'll make up for it plzbbydontleavemeh**


	3. THREE

**So uhm..this chapter isn't exactly smut, but..lingerie and kitty kinks. So, prepare yourself. XD **

* * *

/Hey guys..I'm up for anything at the moment, although I'm kinda craving to do a crossdressing Simon..only for Baz's that have kitty kinks, though.. But meh. Come talk to me~

-₳pple₵heekš

* * *

Cath sighed and logged off moments later, debating whether to delete the post or not. She knew she needed to roleplay smut, maybe for the fact that she, for once, wouldn't be in control of Baz, but also because smut was her greatest subject and she thought it would be fun. Besides, what's the loss? A few firetruck-shaded blushes, a few cackles and a few _mmfs_? Cath could live with all of that, of course. Her and Wren had done that back and forth for a while. Even now, from time to time, when each other was bored, they'd whip up a Google Doc and write at the same time. She wasn't worried for Wren's sake- she was worrying more about her dignity, which she was still sure she had.  
Adjusting her glasses a bit more, she logged back in, seeing Simon had a few messages already. It'd only been what..? Three minutes worth of sighs? Chrysler, this'll be fun.

_Pop._

_Pop._

More messages came up, more requests to roleplay. All Cath ever wanted was Simon in a little whore outfit, now a bunch of horny Baz's?

"Jesus fucking _Christ_, Cath," Wren mumbled over her shoulder, sucking on a strawberry lollipop in her mouth. She popped it back in, making slight lewd sounds at the tip of it. "I know you're a great Simon, but jesus. You could actually make Simon and Baz canon." Her voice was slightly admirable, grinning and nibbling at the white stick in her mouth.

"Don't blasphemy me, Wren." Cath chuckled and bit her lip, glancing at the messages. Yes, they were all to roleplay with Simon and his sexy neko suit, but it still intrigued her on how much people wanted to roleplay with Magicath indirectly. Even one's middle nickname was _WishIWasMagicath_. It made her freeze in shock- people want to be Magicath. But Cath's life wasn't great...but they didn't know that. Magicath, Cath guessed, was a Canon God.

Wren giggled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll leave you to your Snow smut."

"W-Wait," Cath made out, stopping Wren in her tracks and looking at her.

"Hmmm?"

"What do you even do downstairs with Dad?" She mumbled, pulling the sleeves on her arms down further.

"Heh," Wren smiled a large, wide smile, "I've been watching _Dance Academy_ and _Supernatural_ with him. He didn't like _Dance Academy_ too too much, and well.. He thought Jess was hot."

"Boy, he was disappointed, wasn't he?" Cath snorted, rolling her eyes.

"A little,"

Cath waited until Wren walked out, and dialed Levi's phone number, aware he was off work at this time of day. Her heart fluttered slightly, holding her phone between her shoulder and jawline, clicking on the first name that popped up. ThîsWáÿTøVämpìrë.

Levi picked up moments later, and Cath could feel the grin on his face.

"Cather,"

She scoffed, smirking and rolling her eyes.

"Cath. Hey." Levi chuckled.

"Hey, so I was wondering.." Cath mumbled, typing replies from her laptop and setting the phone down on speaker. Her eyes burnt slightly from staring at the electronic screen, tilting them to the phone. "...What color goes with brunette-y golden?"

Levi huffed slightly. "Orange. I don't know, Cath. Why?"

"Curious," she mumbled slowly, moving her fingers on the black keyboard, proof-reading what she'd typed.

This was the conversation so far:

||Hey there, so, you do kitty kinks? (:|| (ThîsWáÿTøVämpìrë)

/Hello~ and yes, I do./ (₳pple₵heekš)

||Great! is this movie-only?||

/It can be- /

||Yay. So, Apple Cheeks, can you start for me? I'm bad at starters..||

/Of course./

_Simon sat at the computer desk in his room, facing the door with a smug grin on his face and his legs crossed. His hands were on the desk behind him, and he tapped his finger lightly on it, knocking his wand onto the ground. He kicked it in agitation, rolling it towards the tiny bed in the middle of the room. Huffing, he crossed his magenta stocking covered legs again, pulling down the tight miniskirt-dress along the way. It was a light orange, leopard prints matching the magenta. [This outfit was totally not a result of a magic spell, not at all.] Simon sat like that for a few moments, hoping his cat ears weren't too low, preparing for Baz's extravagant entrance._

||My my, I like you.||

Levi laughed slightly. "God,"

"What?" Cath smiled, waiting for a reply from this Baz character.

"Nothing…" Levi drifted, mumbling to himself.

_Baz grunted and opened the door, throwing his backpack on the bed, royally pissed off, and then stopped in the middle of what he was doing, smack-dab in the middle of the room, staring at Simon with a blush. He eyed him over- cat ears, lingerie, even the tails adorned him. It was...fascinating. Baz licked his lip counterclockwise and cleared his throat. "Snow." He could only make out a syllable._

"So.. what are you doing?" Cath asked, typing away.

_Simon raised his eyebrow at him, licking his top teeth and moving his legs, spreading them out and clicking his knees together. "Basilton," he mused lightly, leaning his hands on his knees, "I can tell you're frustrated."_

"Nothing much, really." Levi hummed. "Talking to my favorite writer in the world."

_Baz stood there, clicking his feet and then proceeding to walk to him slowly, grinning and kneeling in front of him, kissing the top of the tights. "There are some times when I really, really hate you, Simon.." he grumbled, spreading Simon's legs out so he could fit between them, tugging on the edge of his skirt with his teeth. "I can smell you, you tart."_

"Writer, eh?" Cath giggled. "I'm not much of a writer anymore.."

"Liar. There's no way you're completely done with writing. That's not the Cath I know."

"Not completely~" she whined slightly.

_He mewled slightly, smacking his lips together. "Is that so? I just know you were having a rough day at school~" Simon smirked wide, rolling his hand up his thigh._

_"So you got me a present?" Baz snickered, getting up on his feet and leaning down to capture his lips with Simon's, tongues battling for dominance in sporadic bursts. He mewled slightly, tugging the cat ears off his boyfriend's head and tossing them next to the wand that was on the oakwood ground by the bed._

"Not completely?" Levi mused sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Well," he snorted. "What do you mean by not completely?"

_Simon grinned, attempting to suck on the tongue he loved oh-so-much. He wrapped his arms behind Baz's shoulders, hands starting to grasp the smooth raven hair. "Of course I did," he sang, eyes piercing into Baz's as he blushed. "What better present than sexy lingerie?" He kissed him again, lips going into a trance against his Baz's. _

"I mean...I write drabbles, and stuff.." she mumbled, unwrapping a blueberry breakfast bar and setting a piece of it on her tongue. It distracted her for a moment, letting three minutes pass by in dead silence by both Levi and Baz.

_"Shut up." He growled, sliding his hands down Simon's side and hoisting him up, tossing him on the bed and them him crawling, leaning against the headboard moments later. "Crawl onto me." _

"Are you posting them? Or maybe you'd like to read me one of these drabbles~?"

"No, Levi." Cath blushed.

"Why not?" He asked.

_Simon giggled and lured to him, digging his fingers into the bed like a cat and then purred his way to his ear. "Bazzy-boo~" he licked his perspired face and grabbed one of the tails behind him and rubbing it against Baz's shirt. He knew he always liked it when he teased him like this, the feeling of Simon over him but immune to Baz's power. They both found it kinky and pleasing. Simon moved his way to sit on top of him, grinding his hips down and mewling against his neck._

"Because…." she whined, blushing even harder. "T-they're smut." she whispered finally, getting up out of her space and pacing around the room around her.

||I thought it was only Magicath who wrote 'Bazzy-boo'..? ||

_Baz bit his lip, hands sliding down Simon's sides once again, moving him directly where he wanted him. "Oh yeah, just like that, apple cheeks." He moaned, tempted just to pound his boyfriend down against the floor with no regrets. But he couldn't do that- Simon spent so much time and effort to ease his burden. But, thinking straight at the moment was not happening, for his boyfriend was grinding against his hard-on, teasing him in every way possible. "God dammit, Snow."_

/Oop. I caught onto that after reading so much of Carry On, Simon../

"Oh, did you?" Levi chuckled.

"Hmmm?" Cath hummed, typing on her keyboard.

"Nothing.."

_"Don't use that dirty mouth with me, Pitch." Simon growled back, nipping at his neck. He loved making love bites right where everybody could see them- to show they owned each other, that they were one and never to be tampered with. Controlling his trembling hands, they slid down to unbutton Baz's slacks, already loving and dazed to what was lurking in there. He thought he'd heard Baz sigh, but that could be a result of how horny he was._

||Oh, I see.||

"I uh, have to go, Levi. Talk to you later." Cath hung up before her boyfriend could reply, totally engrossed in what she was writing with some stranger. She had to admit- this was hot as hell, and she liked it. She even thought Wren would enjoy it, and that was like trying to pick a blue dandelion out- few and far between. But goddamn. She had to make her Simon wear this outfit more- it was very, very useful in all of her nasty ways.

_Baz groaned. "Don't fucking tease me." _

_"What are you going to do? Chain me to the bed?" Simon flashed a smirk, taking Baz's pants down slowly with caressing kisses down his legs as he went down._

_"I can." Baz warned, kicking his pants off in frustration and pulling Simon closer to him. _

_"Like hell," _

_Baz leaned up and took his shirt off slowly, enjoying the overzealous and lustful spite in Simon's eyes as he watched his chest become exposed. "You like that, apple cheeks."_

_Simon licked his lips. "Of course I like that." _

_"Prove it, tart." Baz flashed a condescending grin, rubbing his hand up his chest. _

Cath made a shaky gasp escape her as she read on what this person typed. She could infer that This Way to Vampire was male. She could just tell. There were guys in this fandom, sure. She had read enough fanfictions by male authors- it wasn't uncommon. It was just his way of writing. It was sloppy; like he didn't know what he was doing, but also expertise, as if he's spent the last few months since the latest book release just sitting around, reading fanfictions.

Or he could be faking everything.

Nah.

_Simon smiled. "Would you like me to leave my clothes on?" _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

**I don't own any references to Google and Supernatural or Dance Academy. **

**Hey, posted just in time for Valentine's Day owo**


	4. FOUR

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been cursed with the biggest case of writers block, and when I wasn't blocked, I was dealing with family issues and my own issues. I'm sorry, but I'm back! **

* * *

Hey there, Cather. Where have you been at? Heh.

-Levi

* * *

Cath sighed, checking her personal Facebook, checking all 40 notifications. She hadn't been on in what was it.. a week? She had been too busy on her Simon account..what was the use for a personal one, anyways? And couldn't Levi just call her? It made no sense.. Cath wasn't ever Cath. She was _Magicath_. And now she's Simon Snow, only Simon Snow, the boy with the apple cheeks. Simon with a Magicath twist.

It's just.. no use having a personal Facebook, right? At least not on being active.

Sorry babe. Just been busy, that's all.

Cath whizzed off, moaning in her hands and then raking her brown hair into a ponytail.

She debated on what she was going to do today; roleplay, read, or watch a movie with Wren. Or call Levi to come over, that was always an option, but it was almost like she needed a break from him- you can't expect to hand out with someone 24/7 and not get tired of them, right? Cath knew that better than anybody.

Roleplay, read, or watch a movie. She had all the time in the world, right? It was summer, so what else should she do? She had no new ideas for a roleplay. But..she didn't have the attention span to sit down for two and a half hours, or more, watching a fictional world unfold in her head.

"Hey Wren.. Do you want to go bowling?" Cath said suddenly, leaning on the door frame and watching over her twin and her dad watching Star Trek or something of the sort. What she was thinking, she didn't know, but she needed to get out. "Or..the beach."

Their Dad raised his eyebrows, smiling in his own way. "What's gotten into you, Cath? You haven't been out of that room of yours in weeks, and all of the sudden you want to go camping?"

She thought that over in her head. That was true. It was kinda odd to have such a weird personality spurt within no time, knowing that she didn't have a life really. It was on the computer, and when it wasn't, it was plopped on the couch in between Wren and their father. When was the last time she saw Levi's apartment? Ages. And she couldn't say she wanted to go back, really. She then acknowledged that her head was plopped down, to her feet, admiring her bare feet and purple-painted toes.

"I can pitch a tent. We have one in the garage." Wren suddenly said, a huge smile on her face and her cheeks slightly pink.

"Really?!" Cath jumped a bit, leaning on the balls of her feet.

"Come on dad, lets go camping! Have fun with us." Wren looked at him with puppy eyes, she was always really good at that. Even Cath herself could barely resist the puppy eyes, and their father was way more subjective to submit.

"Fine," he groaned out, and then smiling at Cath. "You..do realize there is no WiFi out in the middle of the woods, right?"

Cath rolled her eyes, "I know dad. I know."

"Well, this will be fun, right, Cath?!" Wren jumped, giggity, and then running up the stairs. "I'll start packing!"

Cath's father sighed and turned off the Netflix that was on the TV, looking at Cath who was still leaning on the door. Okay, she had noticed she picked this action up from Levi, but she only hoped that her father wouldn't comment on it. Stay on the camping topic, she prayed. "I can't believe we're going camping.." He mumbled, throwing the Wii remote down on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Why not, dad?" She asked, rubbing her cardigan-covered arm awkwardly.

"...Me and your mother did it a lot when we were younger." Cath stood there, creasing her eyebrows and thinking. Not the mom. She didn't want to think about her, here, anywhere, at all. She was a nobody- she didn't matter. Nothing.

"Well..we'll just have to make new memories to cover her old ones. Alright? We can play tag, roast s'mores, and do all the family things. Grill hot dogs and squirt ketchup in each other's hair. Something. Alright? It's just.." _Just._ Just that. She didn't know what she'd do, what they'd do, it was _just_ that- just _them_. Alone. Camping.

"Alright."

Cath trudged up the stairs, walking in to Wren in the room and a suitcase on the bed.

"And you- no alcohol."

"Yeah, yeah, Captain." Wren set a hand to her head, waving it out. "No..seriously. I'm still a little numb from that, but I'm all good. I swear it. You hear me?"

"I hear you, but I'm not listening~" Cath chuckled, sitting down in her chair and opening her Facebook, typing her personal account information down.

Hey, Levi..I'm going somewhere for a few days, don't worry about me, alright? x

-Cath

Almost instantaneously, Levi replied:

Alright, Cather. Call me when you're back. -Levi

Alright. -Cath

/Guys, I'm going camping for the weekend, I won't be roleplaying. No wifi. But maybe I'll bring a good plot back, along with a few stories? Anyways, toodles~! -₳pple₵heekš

It felt good, packing up to go somewhere. Not that she hadn't been campi- _okay,_ so she hadn't been camping before.

Who goes camping around here? But she was very excited to spend time with her family, the kind of spend time that didn't occupy staring at the TV screen. So much better. Camping. Hot dogs, s'mores, scenery, birds. Things she rarely sees because she's too lazy to walk outside. Maybe some day this summer she could go camping with Levi..

Why didn't he ask where she was going? Oh well...it didn't matter.

They crammed into the car, Cath grabbing a CD and plopping it into the player.

"What CD did you pick?" "

Coldplay." Cath smiled back at Wren.

"Niiiceee." Their dad chuckled, singing along.

It was only a 35 minute drive, but it was fun.

_This would be fun._


End file.
